1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, a method of modifying circuit configuration of an electronic apparatus, and a karaoke apparatus that allows modifications of circuit configuration in a hardware approach.
2. Description of Related Art
Acoustic effects imparted to a music tone signal of karaoke accompaniment or a live vocal signal of karaoke performance may vary from one scene to another. Therefore, karaoke apparatuses conventionally use, as an effector device, a DSP (Digital Signal Processor) that can be freely modified in its processing contents by use of a microprogram.
However, the DSP processes audio signals in a software approach and therefore is generally slower in processing speed than a dedicated hardware effector device.
A controller of the karaoke apparatus is connected to many peripheral devices. Selection and connection of the peripheral device is determined at the design stage of the karaoke apparatus and cannot be modified after shipment.